Howling at the Moon Calling for the Darkness
by 0o-Blood-Thirsty-Angel-o0
Summary: This is a story based on the Tokyo Mew Mew series. It may contain language.


**Howling at the Moon Calling for the Darkness**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**None of it's the Same**

**

* * *

**

**Dedication: Kristy Strife**

**

* * *

**

**PROFILES**

Name: Kira Lockheart

Age: 17

Hair: curly brunette with blonde streaks

Eyes: Blue with a icy twist

Animal Gene's: arctic wolf

Weapon: Two whips

Power: fire, water, ice, dark

Normal Outfit: she has a pink halter with black flare pants and black vans

Mew Mew Outfit: Her outfit is like ichigo's but it is more of a whitish blue color.

Personality: She plays the drums and has a great personality most of the time but she hates change.

* * *

Name: Christie Strife

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue with pitch black swirls

Animal Gene's: Black Wolf

Weapon: Two whips

Power: fire, water, ice, dark

Normal Outfit: She always wears black, her outfit is usually leaving her hair down and having an off the shoulder shirt with a skull on it with a black leather miniskirt with over the knee blackhighheel boots.

Mew Mew Outfit: Her outfit surprisingly is much like her normal outfit, except her mew mew shirt shows her stomach also, everything else is the same except for her wolf ears and tail.

Personality: She plays the electric guitar and is usually hated by everybody because she's a punk rocker that treats them badly, but overall she's nice to all her friends.

**

* * *

**

**If you really like the story and would like to submit your own character for the story e-mail a character profile and i will consider using your character i am also open for ideas for the story.

* * *

**

Kira thought about how things in her life had been so awkward lately. She couldn't even have a normal night out with her friends anymore without completely losing it. It was dark again and she felt like screaming and laying under the moon all night. She stared out the window wondering what it was like to be free. She shook her head "what am i thinking i am free, I am as free as a bird. She heard her mom down stairs calling her. She had hoped her mom would not come up stairs after the argument that they had at dinner but as usual she didn't get what she wanted.

Christie looked at the moon she didn't know what was happening to her or her friend but she had an idea but wasn't sure she wanted it to be true. She picked up a box of her pictures of all the fun things she had done with her friends in the past "camping, Disney land, lagoon, ditching school..." she came across a picture of Damiane her ex boyfriends, putting the pictures down she sighed "none of it's the same anymore."

Ichigo looked at the other mews everyone looked so down and she wanted to know why. She walked up to Lettuce "what's wrong with everyone today" she asked.

"Well... we were all up all night watching the scanner while you were out on your date apparently a couple new mews have been found" Lettuce said with a yawn.

"Well sorry but i couldn't keep true love waiting" Ichigo said as she flipped her hair and walked away.

Kira ran over to Christie's house and ran into the backyard she looked up at Christie who was staring out the window. "Hey Christie do you wanna go around the corner to the cafe before school to get a bit to eat."

Christie looked at her as she thought why bother I mean even that will never be the same she sighed "sure let me get dressed." She ran into the closet and just through something on not caring what it was and ran down the stairs and out the door.

They walked into the cafe and Pudding looked at them she felt drown to them she looked at Zakuro "do you think that's them" she said pointing at the two girls who were now sitting at a table close to the counter.

Christie sat at the table thinking about how right she was she had been in this cafe so many times before but even this felt weird. It all seemed new to her even though she had practically memorized the menu, but it was probley the closest she felt to normal for a while.

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone hope you liked the story I will update as soon as possible. Please review but please no flames it is my first fanfic.**


End file.
